


Too Busy Being Yours

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post S3, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: Inspired by the Tumblr prompt "Can you shut up for five minutes, please?" given to me by AlinaSorokina





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlinaSorokina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/gifts).



> This quick prompt turned into something more! Alina, thank you for sending it to me! I hope you enjoy it!

It had been four days since Veronica opened the letter rescinding her acceptance from the FBI internship. 

After she’d read it, the only person she’d wanted to talk to was  _ him _ . However, thanks to her own rash decision to cut him out of her life,  _ he _ wasn’t  _ hers _ to run to anymore, and that just made everything worse.

After contemplating why that  _ really _ bothered her, and abruptly ending things with Piz—that went less “It’s not you, it’s me,” and really, more “Can you shut up for five minutes, please? I’m sorry but this isn’t working.”—she now stood in front of Logan’s door with a tasty smelling In ‘N Out bag filled to the brim with Double Doubles and fries.

Having been so stressed and disappointed over everything lately, Veronica had hoped that coming back here would help alleviate some of that. Being around Logan had a way of calming her when they’d been together, except when being around him brought out the crazy person. Right now though, she craved his company. She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting from him, but hoped that her delectable bribe would at least allow her inside.

Veronica knew the instant Logan opened the door—standing there in shock, wide eyed and shirtless—that she’d made the right decision to come. She could already feel the weight on her shoulders lifting.

“Heeey there. Long time no talk.” It had been almost a month. She held up the bag of food and gave him a hopeful smile. “I...was in the neighborhood?”

Leaning against the open door, he crossed his arms, clearly waiting for her to elaborate. Having prepared herself for possible resistance to her showing up unannounced, Veronica cleared her throat and pushed on.

“I...realize that I _ may _ have, um, overstated when I said you were…”

“Out of your life forever?”

Veronica winced, dropping her arm. She’d expected a bit of hesitation, but didn’t think he’d still be so upset about her previous declaration. She’d told him in the food court that she’d needed time. Wasn’t that a clear indication she hadn’t meant what she’d said?

“Yeah...that. Look, Logan. So much has happened since that day. I’ve caused so much damage for so many people, mainly because I managed to piss off Jake.”

“Jake? Jake Kane?” he said hesitantly.

“The one and only,” she regretfully sighed. “My Dad lost the election because of it. I lost my internship. Mac and Wallace have put their futures on the line for me and are now under the thumb of Castle without even realizing it, and it’s all thanks to my actions.”

Straightening up and taking the bag of food from her, Logan gestured with his head for her to come in.

“I’m sorry about your internship. I know how excited you were about it.” He gave her a sad smile as he set the food down on the coffee table. “So, what brought you here?”

Flustered by the question, Veronica avoided his eyes as she sat on the edge of the cushion. She’d missed Logan, fiercely, but she wasn’t ready to admit that just yet. Running his hand through his hair, Logan flopped down on the cushion across from her.

“I just...I guess I needed to check in? Make sure you were OK? I haven’t seen or heard from Gory since...well, you know. And I’d heard through the grapevine that Dick bailed on your summer plans, so I thought I’d come and make sure you were still kicking.”

It probably sounded as unconvincing to him as it did to her, but Logan seemed to take her explanation without questioning it. She  _ had  _ been worried about Gory’s retribution at first, but when nothing happened, she figured his ‘connections’ weren’t as interested in his personal life as she’d feared.

“Well,” Logan said, reaching for the bag and pulling out the burgers, handing one over to her. “Can’t say I’ve been kicking anyone specific lately, but I  _ am _ still here. As far as Gory is concerned, I’m honestly not too worried about it. Shit has a way of finding me no matter what I do, so I figure I’ll just ride this out like everything else.”

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a sardonic smile, before turning his focus to the burger in his hands. Not sure how to respond to that, Veronica looked down at her own hands and began fiddling with the food wrapper.

“So, how’s Piz these days. All put back together, yet?” he quipped. As soon as the words were out, he grimaced and seemed to deflate. “I really am sorry about that.”

It took a moment for her to remember that Logan didn’t know they’d broken up. Clearing her throat, she lifted the burger to her mouth.

“Yeah, I know. I appreciate you saying that. I  _ think  _ he’s OK. We um, we aren’t together anymore, so…” Logan’s eyebrows shot up at that and she quickly took an exaggerated bite, looking away in hopes the Piz talk would end there. Of course, this was Logan; Veronica should have known better than to think he’d leave it at that.

“You broke up?” he blurted out.

Nodding as she chewed, she dared to glance up at him, only to be met with a wary look.

“How’d Wallace take it?”

Veronica frowned in confusion. That wasn’t the reaction she’d expected at all. “Wallace? Um...he’s in Africa now, and I haven’t mentioned it in my email.” Knowing Piz though, she was sure Wallace already knew. Accepting her answer, Logan nodded.

“How about Mac?”

Realization dawned that he was trying to pry the truth out of her—about why she’d come to see him rather than her other friends. Of course, she was too stubborn to give him the real reason, so she continued to play along.

“Well, Mac is out of town...but she’s my friend and supports me, regardless of my decisions,” she shrugged, taking another bite. Logan smiled at that. He crumpled up the wrapper and stood to throw it into the wastebasket across the room. Tucking a leg under him as he sat back down, he propped one leg up on the couch and rested his elbow on his knee.

“So let me get see if I get this straight,” he said with a laugh. “All your friends are either unavailable or out of town, so you...what? Had no one else to go to? Decided your last choice—me—was better than nothing?” He gave her a mocking smile.

Surprised at the implication of desperation, she lowered the french fry she was about to eat and huffed. Shouldn’t he know better about where he really stood with her?

“Actually, you were my _first_ choice, though now I can’t recall _why.”_ Tossing the fry into her mouth _,_ Veronica crossed her arms and sank back into the couch. Her blunt answer was clearly unexpected, if the look on Logan’s face told her anything. She held his gaze, challenging him to doubt her statement.

Their eyes unwavering, Veronica’s mouth quirked as she chewed, causing his to do the same. He reached for a napkin and nodded before standing and taking a few steps to the TV stand. He picked up two console controllers, pivoted on his heel and sauntered back to Veronica, this time sitting down next to her.

“So,” he began, handing her a controller. “Seeing as how you have no immediate obligations—I’m assuming, since you’re _ here _ —and my BFF ditched me for daddy dearest, it seems to me like we could use some mindless recreation for a while.”

Appreciating the fact that Logan hadn’t pushed for her to elaborate on what she’d said, Veronica smiled and nodded slowly. She wasn’t sure what would happen next, if they would try again or not now that they were both single. But she was grateful he was willing to accept her acknowledgement of her over the top reactions, and move forward.

“All right then. Prepare to get your ass handed to you, Echolls,” she teased.

Logan let out a hearty laugh. “ _ My _ ass? I don’t think so. I’ll be handing _ you _ yours, silver platter and everything.”

“Don’t get too cocky. The number times I crushed all of you at these stupid games back in Junior High would suggest otherwise. ”

“Oh, I’ll give you cocky.” He bobbed his eyebrows and winked. Rolling her eyes, Veronica shook her head as she laughed.

Maybe there was hope for them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Irma66 for giving it her magic beta touch.
> 
> I'll still continue on my other WIP - I'm Only Human After All - but this will be posted every two weeks. 
> 
> Next update April 9th
> 
> For other works inspired by this one, check out [**(Cover) Too Busy Being Yours by MrsKissyT**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417611) (0 words) by [**AlinaSorokina**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wrapped her arm through his and pulled him alongside her into Vons, laughing at his look of disapproval at the canned soup tower they passed as they walked in.

“So Mr. Biersmith _wasn’t_ cheating?” Veronica flipped through the photos in the file Keith had handed her of their latest client.

“Apparently, Mrs. Biersmith can be a bit intimidating during peak season at their restaurant on the boardwalk. When I spoke with him earlier, the poor guy said he lied to her about poker night and was checking in at The Camelot for some good old peace and quiet,” Keith said sympathetically, shaking his head.

“Wow. So what are you gonna tell the Mrs? Sounds like a trip to the library’s self-help section would be a good recommendation. ‘How To Win Friends and Influence People’, perhaps?” Veronica quipped as she stood and turned to the filing cabinet behind her.

“I was thinking something more along the lines of asking her husband if everything was OK, and listening to what he has to say. Though I can think of a few people that could benefit from a book like that,” he said, giving her a pointed look she chose to ignore.

“Well, good luck with that. I’m just gonna finish filing these cases and then I’m heading out.” She grabbed the other folders off of her desk, taking the piece of paper Keith handed her in the process. “What’s this?”

He headed back into his office as he spoke. “That, darling daughter, is your shopping list. Though I do enjoy dessert for dinner, I require a little more than that to get by on a regular basis.”

Eyeing the list quickly, Veronica’s nose wrinkled in disapproval. “Broccoli? Cucumbers? _Asparagus_ ? This isn’t sustenance. It’s more like torture on my stomach. Where are the _carbs_ , Dad?” she mocked, as she tucked the list in her pocket and began to pack up her bag.

Chuckling, Keith emerged from his office with a duffle bag in his hand, and gave Veronica an indulgent smile.

“With the amount of Mama Leone’s you eat, I think you’ve got us covered in that department,” he mused, giving her a loving pat on the head. Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Going somewhere?” she asked, nodding at his luggage.

“Cliff is having some issues proving his favorite client’s innocence, and asked me to poke around for him,” he said, putting on his jacket.

“Uh oh. What did Loretta get herself accused of this time?”

“Ms. Cancun states she was inappropriately propositioned at her place of business.”

“She hit the guy, didn’t she?”

“Eh.” Her dad’s slight handwave made Veronica snort loudly. “One thing I will say, Mr. McCormack sure knows how to pick ‘em.”

He pulled Veronica in for a side hug and kissed the top of her head. “They’re in Chula Vista this time, and I’m not sure how long it will take. I’ll call you later this evening and let you know if I’ll be back tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Veronica nodded, turning to shut down her computer. “You know, the number of times we’ve bailed Loretta out of a jam as a favor to him makes me think he may have a soft spot for her,” she speculated, looking up when she heard the office door open.

Keith chuckled, turning to leave. “In my experience, people can go above and beyond when it comes to the ones they care about. I’m inclined to believe that’s not a bad thing.”

“Whatever, ya big teddy bear.”

“Bye, honey. Don’t get into too much trouble. Logan.” Keith smiled at the young man as he walked out of the office.

“Mr. Mars,” Logan said, giving him a small wave.

“Give ‘em hell, Dad!” Veronica called after him, before focusing her attention on Logan, who was slowly approaching her desk.

“Well this is an unexpected surprise. Welcome, but unexpected,” she teased, grinning.

He shrugged. “I was...in the neighborhood?” he teased back with a smirk.

“Ah,” Veronica said, walking around the desk to stand in front of him. “See, that only works when you bring me some type of offering of the food variety. You may remember some In ‘N Out...last time I was _in the neighborhood_.”

Smacking his forehead with his palm, Logan squeezed his eyes shut and winced. “Of course! How could I forget?” Veronica smiled up at him, shaking her head at his antics.

Peeking through a half opened eye down at her, he dropped his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her into his side while steering her towards the door. It had been just under two weeks since Veronica had shown up at his door, and they’d been spending every day together since.

It felt completely natural to her to be around him so much. The welcome familiarity and acceptance of past wrongdoings from Logan was something she’d clung to, as she and her Dad tried to navigate Mars Investigations, post election flub.

She’d felt responsible for the slow decline in their cases, especially since the smearing of her dad’s name in the papers had been because of her chasing after the Castle. Having Vinnie Van Lowe as Sheriff had oddly worked in their favor, keeping them busy enough, but the wait for the inevitable shoe to drop on them was daunting.

“How about if I just buy you food instead? I’m thinking...cheesecake egg rolls?”

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at the hopeful look on his face. She loved that he knew her so well. She was never one to pass up a meal offer.

“An acceptable alternative. And since your car looks like it’s made to chauffeur people, you can drive me around to run errands. And _then_ buy me dinner.”

She gave him a firm double pat on the chest before stepping out from under his arm, heading for the door. Turning back towards him, she arched her brow and smiled at the gleeful smirk Logan was wearing. “Well?”

“As you wish.”

* * *

“You know, I somehow never realized you were actually serious when you said dessert for dinner was a thing you did.” Logan said, opening the passenger door.

Veronica gave him an amused look as she took his hand and hopped down from her seat. “It’s like you don’t know me at all. Of course it’s a thing. It’s my go-to when my Dad goes out of town. How did you not know that?”

She wrapped her arm through his and pulled him alongside her into Vons, laughing at his look of disapproval at the canned soup tower they passed as they walked in.

“Whenever your Dad went out of town, you usually stayed with me, and I ordered in,” he leaned down to her ear and whispered, “ _Or_ we were otherwise engaged in activities that didn’t require eating _food_.”

The bold reminder ignited that familiar heat in her core, causing her to shiver. Veronica pressed her lips together tightly to avoid smiling, thinking of exactly _what_ they had been doing rather than eating, but she couldn’t help the blush she felt on her cheeks.

“Touché. Well, I guess when someone leaves their sixteen year old in charge of dinner, it happens.” She shrugged, attempting to steer the conversation away from the bedroom and back to the task at hand.

She knew he’d picked up on her reaction anyway, by the smug look on his face as he leaned down to grab a shopping basket. Shaking her head, she bumped his side with her hip, causing him to pull her closer into his side to keep his balance.

She’d found herself relishing the flirtatious but subtle touches they’d been sharing as of late. Catching his eye, she gave him a small smile, which he returned with a bob of his eyebrows. Rolling her eyes with a snort, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her list, smacking it against Logan’s chest.

“Here, make yourself useful and grab these things for me,” she instructed, stepping in front of him to grab her own basket. “I have to get a few things that aren’t on that list, and then I’ll come find you.”

Logan scoffed as he caught the list, waving over it with his hand as he read it.

“So not only am I your chauffeur today, but now I’m also your errand boy?” he asked incredulously. “What do you take me for, a mule or something?”

“Well, you _are_ a jackass,” Veronica quipped, dropping her basket and side stepping him as he lunged for her. “I don’t make the ru-ules!” she squealed as he caught her.

He wrapped one long arm around her waist, stepping them off to the side of the doorway, tucking them into the corner by the donuts. Veronica felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering rapidly as she looked into his eyes, smiling at the softness and love she was certain was reflecting in hers as well.

She was tired of running. Tired of hiding from him, her emotions and the way he made her feel when they’d been together. Though she’d been devastated about losing her internship, she was thankful it had given them a chance to spend time together again, and work their way back to where they’d been before Christmas. They had remained platonic so far, but Veronica wondered if maybe it was time to take the next step.

Bending down, Logan rest his forehead against hers. “Then I think I’d like to file a complaint with your supervisor, ma’am,” he crooned.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she whispered, her gaze shifting briefly to his lips as she wound her own arms around his neck.

Time seemed to halt for a second, the sensation of being in his arms again the only thing she could focus on. She could see the hesitation in his eyes now. He must have been feeling the same way she was, because his eyes roamed her face looking for something she hoped he could see.

“Veronica,” he sighed, closing his eyes.

This was it, the moment she’d secretly been hoping would happen since the day she showed up at his door. And as she realized she didn’t feel scared, of her emotions, of him, of the palpable connection between them, she raised up on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his.

As full and soft as they’d always been, his lips parted slightly as she brushed her tongue against them. Logan tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her into him further and she molded herself against him as tightly as she could. As her fingers began to wind through his hair, tugging him even closer, he deepened the kiss, their passion and intensity consuming them both.

Veronica couldn’t help but question why she’d spent so much time running away from this, from him. Wasting time being upset over things that she knew weren’t done maliciously, like Aspen, dating Parker, even his fight with Piz. Her own relationship with Piz, which she was aware was nothing more than something to hide behind, had kept her from being with Logan. She promised herself she wasn’t going to get in her own way again, when it came to them.  

Veronica could feel Logan’s smile against hers as the world around them came back into focus. Lowering herself from her tiptoes, she pulled back only slightly, leaving their foreheads together. Licking his lips, Logan’s smile widened as she brought one hand down to cup his cheek, brushing her thumb across it as she rose back up to kiss him again, her eyelids heavy as their lips met.

“Well this will do wonders for my ego.”

Veronica’s eyes shot open at the familiar voice, catching Logan’s own confused expression as they pulled apart and both turned to find Piz standing in the doorway, shopping basket in hand, a wounded dog look plastered on his face. Unclenching her hands, she allowed her arms to slide down Logan’s chest, but wrapped one around his waist as she turned to face Piz. She cleared her throat to speak, before she heard Logan.

“Hey, man. I really am sorry about what happened with the…” he gestured with his fingers around his own face.

“Oh sure, sure...it was bound to happen, right?” Piz flipped his hair out of his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him.

“I mean, I saw the show about your family...that’s a tough break.” Shaking his head, he turned his focus to Veronica. “I guess it’s ingrained, right? The violence?” He glanced at Logan. “I mean, no offense, man. I get that you probably couldn’t really help yourself.”

Veronica could feel rage igniting deep inside, growing rapidly as Logan began to deflate, slowly starting to pull away from her. Tightening her grasp around him, she pulled him into her as close as she could.

How dare he, this outsider, presume to understand Logan and what he’d been through? To prey on his biggest insecurities? And to think he knew what was best for her, what she really needed in a boyfriend—someone more like him. Disgust filled her as she watched him look smugly at Logan, who she knew was probably reeling from the blow.

“People aren’t always who you’re told they are, _Piz_ . There is _so_ much more to Logan than what that trashy show would have you think. Believing that crap without knowing all the facts, makes you no better than the scum that created it in the first place. If you’re still planning to return to Hearst in the fall, I suggest you learn to recognize the _truth_ ,” she snapped, daring him to challenge her.

His eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting _that_ reaction. Unfazed by his presence, she looked back up at Logan, whose intense look of adoration filled her with pride. She grinned, knowing he understood now that he was hers and she was his—and she refused to let anyone judge him for his asshole of a father’s actions ever again.

Licking her lips at Logan’s subtle wink, she refocused on her ex, who was now slumping under the realization that whatever chance he thought he’d had with Veronica was gone.

“Good luck in New York, Piznarski. I hope you find what you’re looking for there.”

She gave him a small wave as Logan saluted him once with two fingers, then she dropped her arm to catch Logan’s hand, winding her fingers through his and steering them further into the store.

“Let’s get this done together so we can blow this popsicle stand. I’ve changed my mind about eating out. I’ve got dessert for dinner to introduce you to.”

Twisting their arms together as he bent down, Logan pressed his lips to her ears. “And what about dessert _after_ dinner?” he said, his voice husky.

Smirking at the implication, Veronica shrugged.

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Irma66 for excellent beta skills.
> 
> Next update: April 23
> 
> For other works inspired by this one, check out [**(Cover) Too Busy Being Yours by MrsKissyT**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417611) (0 words) by [**AlinaSorokina**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer frivolity at the beach. Full of fluff. Prepare for that toothache!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but I'm still here, and we're still going strong! A little shorter than normal posts.
> 
> LIFE, amirite!?

“This isn’t working,” Veronica groaned, frowning at the lack of color on her arms, rotating them above her head as they lay out on the beach.

Logan laughed, propping himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. They were spending the  afternoon on the Silver Strand, Logan’s surf board propped up in the sand beside them.

After waiting over thirty minutes for their coffees that morning at The Hut, no thanks to the massive influx of tourists for the long weekend, they’d agreed to ditch the July 4th crowds and spend the day hiding out at the beach.

“This is what happens when you spend the majority of daylight hours sitting in a car behind a camera lense. I’m  _ shocked _ you haven’t turned to dust yet.”

Veronica snorted. “Vampires  _ are _ probably darker than I am.”

“Guess this just means I’ll have to drag you and that bikini to the beach more often,” he said, nodding to her current outfit.

Rolling onto her side and shifting to match his position, Veronica smiled, amused by his proclamation. He’d insisted that they used the blanket he’d had in the back of the Range Rover, which Veronica quickly realized was just a ploy for close proximity - how could she argue with that?.

“Is that so?” she said coyly.

Logan smirked. “Why yes, I believe it is.”

Leaning forward she stopped within inches of his face, smiling as she focused on his mouth. “Mmm. The sacrifices you’ll make for me,” she hummed.

“Anything. Always.” He closed the small distance between them, giving her a slow, drugging kiss.

Her entire body buzzed with electricity as they lay there, losing themselves a bit more with each passionate kiss. After a few minutes, their kisses turned to tender nips and caresses, before they reluctantly pulled apart. She smiled at him before putting her forehead against his, closing her eyes to prolong the feeling. Logan raised a hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She reveled in the feeling of being with him again. Able to kiss him, touch him whenever she wanted to. He seemed to reciprocate the feeling, always making sure they were physically connected somehow. Placing his hand on the small of her back, intertwining their fingers in the car as he drove—all the things she’d missed during their time apart. 

“Veronica…” His voice was rough and hesitant.

She opened her eyes to his, his stare burning into her, eyes dark with lust.

“Veronica, if we don’t get up and into that cold water right now, I’m not sure how long I can last before doing something very inappropriate and absolutely not meant for public consumption.”

“You’re insatiable,” she chuckled, brushing her nose against his before pushing herself upright.

He followed suit, pulling his knees to his chest as he sat, looking out over the water. Veronica could tell he needed a few minutes to collect himself before he could get up from their blanket.

Taking pity on him, Veronica stood, brushing the sand off herself before turning back to him.

“How about I go for a quick solo swim while you...cool down. When you’re ready, you can come join me. Sound good?” she asked as she stretched, chuckling when she realized Logan was trying hard not to watch.

“Unless you want to be arrested today for having sex on the beach, I suggest you get in that water, now.  _ Please _ ,” he begged.

Snorting loudly at his plea, she shrugged and headed for the water, shaking her head when she turned back and caught him watching her walk away. Exaggerating the sway of her hips as she moved, she doubled over laughing at his frustrated moan.

“ _ Not _ .  _ Helping _ !”

Five minutes later, Veronica stood knee deep in the water, enjoying the feel of the waves pushing her as her toes dug into the sand. Assuming Logan had fallen asleep or found some other distraction, she’d closed her eyes to enjoy her moment of zen when she heard rushed splashes behind her.

Before she’d had a chance to fully turn around, Veronica felt Logan’s strong arms grasping her waist and lifting her up out of the water before tossing her over his shoulder.

“Logan!” she squealed, kicking her legs as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “Put me d-down!” Her voice lost all firmness as she began to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Down?” he chuckled, securing her to himself by shifting his arms to grip around the back of her legs. “As you wish!”

Feeling his palm flush against her back, she screeched as she realized what was about to happen.

“Oh my god,  _ no _ , Lo-!” she yelped at she felt her back hit the water, grabbing her nose quickly as they submerged.

Logan released his grip, allowing her to untangle herself from him and push up to the surface. Sputtering and scoffing as she wiped the water from her face, she splashed him as he appeared above the waves.

“You ass!!” she said, laughing as he tried to unsuccessfully block her onslaught. “I can’t believe you did that!”

She lunged for him in an attempt to push him back underwater, but he had gained his bearings and planted himself firmly upright, now, catching her by the waist when she pounced.

Both laughing now as he tried to steady them, Veronica accepted that he wasn’t going to go down, instead wrapping her legs around his torso and winding her arms around his neck.

“Leech,” he teased, giving her a peck.

“Sorry buddy, you’re stuck with me now.” She grinned, mimicking him with another kiss.

Shifting her weight to one arm, he brought the other up behind her, pressing his palm into the center of her back.

“If there’s anyone that can handle being stuck with Veronica Mars, it would be me.” he said with a coy smile, voice dropping in octave as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“I think I can live with that,” she sighed, pressing herself further into him, squeezing him with her legs.

Her eyes fluttered as they closed, feeling him pulling her closer as their lips met. Standing there in the water, completely blissed out with the man she was ridiculously crazy about, was all the proof Veronica needed to know that showing up at his door two months ago, was the best decision she could have made.

* * *

 

They'd spent the rest of the afternoon between the water and the sand, grabbing a full meal at Mama Leone’s before heading back to Veronica’s apartment. They’d both been famished after all the time spent in the waves, and Logan had driven straight there without being asked. It was the little things like this that Veronica loved about him. Duncan nor Piz had ever really  _ known _ her like Logan did; she doubted anyone ever would.  

Strolling up to her front door while she waited for Logan to gather everything from the car, Veronica flipped through the mail she’d just grabbed. She stopped in her tracks as she came to an envelope with a logo she’d recognize anywhere.

Tucking the rest of the mail under her arm, she glanced over her shoulder quickly, not seeing any sign of Logan. Satisfied she’d get a quick minute to see what was inside, she ripped the envelope open frantically.

Her jaw dropped as she began to read.

_ June 29, 2007 _

_ Dear Ms. Mars, _

_ Congratulations! On behalf of the Office of Undergraduate Admissions, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to Stanford’s Class of 2010…. _

_ “ _ Whatcha got there?”

Caught off guard by Logan’s voice, Veronica quickly shoved her letter and the rest of the mail she held into her messenger bag. She looked up at him and smiled while attempting to force down the shock of what she just read.

“Just junk mail.” She stepped to him, placing a hand on his chest as she rose to give him a lingering kiss. She’d have to figure out what to do about this new, and definitely problematic development, later. Now was not the time to get into any of it. Not telling him immediately wasn’t going to hurt anyone—she wasn’t intending on keeping it from him. There would be plenty of time for that discussion later, and she had a better way to pass the time now that would be much more enjoyable.

“So, my dad won't be home for at least another few hours. He’s in Vegas this week, and doesn’t come back until late tonight. She brushed her lips against his again. “Are you coming in or what?”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into him until their bodies were flush with each other, Logan smiled down at her.

He rolled his eyes as he smiled down at her. “As if I’d ever say no.”

He captured her lips with his, walking them into the apartment, with all thoughts of her educational future disappeared as they lost themselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Irma66 for her mad beta skills. 
> 
> Next update May 8th

**Author's Note:**

> For other works inspired by this one, check out [**(Cover) Too Busy Being Yours by MrsKissyT**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417611) (0 words) by [**AlinaSorokina**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina)  
> 


End file.
